


Mother Lane's Angels

by ladyfeather



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sanami Matoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I've wanted to do for a while. The Orphanage is one of the least used places as storylines, so I decided they needed their own special story. It was written quickly and is un-beta'd, so don't expect perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Lane's Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Identifiable characters belong to Sanami Matoh. She graciously allows us to play with them.

**Mother Lane’s Angels**

In relation to other orphanages, Mother Maria’s was small. With only a staff of 5 sisters from the dioceses they couldn’t properly care for more than 40 at a time. Three of the sisters tended the nursery alone, each a different shift and an additional helper available if necessary. They had other volunteers but they came mainly to help out during the day. The older children were recruited to assist in the kitchen and help attend to the younger ones, especially those school-age. All the children – except for the very young – helped in one way or another.

The nursery was set up for the most use – over a dozen cribs lined the walls of the room. The turnover in this dorm was great – these were the desired children – the babies. Right now they were stretched to their limits. The number of older children was increasing. By the time they hit 4-5 they tended to be permanent residents. No one wanted older children. They were no longer cute and cuddly, able to be put in bed when one tired of caring for them, no longer a prize to show off to those they wished to impress. They were becoming self-sufficient human beings, needing more intellectual interaction with adults. They required more quality time than most wanted to give. They were the sad-eyed children longing for someone to take them home and love them. Such was the state of the world, and in Mother Maria’s mind the word 'selfish' didn't even begin to cover it. The original sin – the sin of self – was running rampant in the world.

There were exceptions, a few of the older children had been adopted, but even then there were no guarantees. There had been one extremely bad adoption. Quite a few years back one of the boys had been adopted by what seemed a very loving couple. They had passed all the checks, had all the right answers, were outstanding in the reviews. Six months later the boy was found crying in the chapel and taken to Mother Maria. The story he told set her blood cold. The proper authorities were called and he was taken from their care. He was still here, 15 now, and in no hurry to find another adoptive family. Mother Maria had even stopped trying since she understood his feelings, but was deeply saddened by the fact that such a sacred trust had been violated.

But despite it all, Mother Maria made sure that _her_ children were treated better than the state and privately-run orphanages. There were some who ran the orphanages that saw them as nothing more than holding tanks for homeless and unwanted children to reach adulthood. Those children had nothing, owned nothing, were given even less. The children received virtually nothing in the line of loving and caring from the adults. They were free labor to keep the buildings clean and tidy –nothing more, nothing less. But not _her_ children, she made sure of that.

#=#=#=#=#

Dee, Ryo, Carol and Bikky entered the orphanage, each loaded down with assorted boxes, bags, and packages. Mother Lane held the back door open for them, a look of pleasant shock on her face, a hint of tears in her eyes. As Dee passed her he gave her a peck on the cheek stating, “This is only part of it Penguin. There’s more in the van.” He motioned with his head toward the borrowed Police Van parked outside the door where several other officers were unloading more boxes. She was so happy she couldn’t even chastise him for calling her that ages-old nickname.

Mother Maria was still amazed at the attention the 27th precinct paid to her little orphanage. Granted one of their lead detectives was a star graduate of her good upbringing, but still ... all this attention seemed so out-of-the-ordinary. They not only supplied gifts for all the children there, but gifts for the sisters and their regular volunteers, cleaning supplies, foodstuffs they collected, and even offers of volunteered skilled labor when repairs were needed.

She stood watching them unload the boxes, finally looking up to see Dee beside her, a smile on his lips. "Whatcha thinking about, Mother? You had a really far-away look on your face.” He wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss in the middle of her forehead.

“Did you think we’d forget you at this time of year? You know better than that. This is the only way I know how to repay your faith in me. I don’t want to think where I’d be without you in my life. There are two people responsible for keeping me straight, you and Jess.”

Mother laughed. “It’s a continuing job keeping you straight, so don’t forget Ryo – he now keeps you on track too you know. He watches you where I can’t. And does a very good job of it too!”

“Do I hear my name being bandied about? What did I do this time?” Ryo smiled as he came up behind Dee. Tapping him on the shoulder he stated, “I think you’re monopolizing dear Mother here, so go help with the van while I get some time with her. She’s my Mother too you know.”

Dee looked between the two of them, emotions flowing to the surface that he never thought he would ever have. This much happiness must be illegal. He could feel the flush rising, the start of tears burning his eyes. Clearing his throat he mumbled, “Yeah, sure, but not for too long. Be back in a few Mother.” He touched each of their faces gently, a sappy smile on his face. Almost in a whisper he spoke. “I love you both, so very, very much. You are the two most important people in my life.”, then briskly turned and walked outside to help supervise the unloading of the van.

“That’s a side of him we rarely see. It takes a lot for him to admit something like that. For years he swore no one would ever love him, that he couldn’t love another, especially after Jess died.” Mother sighed, wiping a small, happy tear from her eye. "Come, let's get some tea. I'm sure they can handle the rest of the packages."

Ryo made Mother sit and relax while he made tea for the three of them. He knew full well that Dee would be looking for them as soon as he had finished unloading the van and made sure that the boxes were put in the proper places.

Dee entered Mother's private kitchen just as Ryo had set the cups out to fill them. "All done, your older troops are handling the gifts now. I hope they understand the directions."

"Don't worry Dee, we've done this for how many years now? I'm sure all will be fine. I know Ryo did a fine job of marking things, as usual. Now sit and have some tea. You earned a break after unloading all those things. Ryo says you two will be here for breakfast tomorrow with Bikky. I hope you're prepared for whatever you gave those little ruffians. Remember the year they tied you up with the jump-ropes? I never laughed so hard. You didn't think they could do it, did you?"

"Must you remind me? That was embarrassing, to say the least. The little hooligans ambushed me!" Dee blushed to his ears while Mother and Ryo laughed in remembrance of the day. It had been the year after they became a 'couple', and all three had the sneaky suspicion that Bikky had been the ringleader in the whole affair.

Mother Maria sighed. "We've had many good Christmases here, haven't we? So many years, so many children have come through here."

"Well, don't you worry. Dee and I will be here tomorrow to make sure you have another one." He smiled and put an arm around Dee. "Right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  



End file.
